41 Ways To Cleverly Win Over A Charming Brunette
by iOutspoken
Summary: Response to Bhavana331's 525,600 Minutes of Channy. LOADS OF CHANNY XD! PLEASE R
1. Summer

_Contest Entry to Bhavana331's 525,600 minutes of Channy : D So I've decided to enter this contest even though I haven't finished Sonnyella or Chad with a chance of eavesdropping D:!!! And I'm writing it on all four seasons!But no flames please just R&R is all I ask of you! And thanks to Bhavana331 for this awesome contest idea XD! (I've been bored lately …)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. :'(_

**Summer.**

I sighed contently as admired my newfound tan.

_Chad Dylan Cooper, the girls won't be able to resist you now… not that they could resist you before…but…eh whatever! I couldn't wait to see Sonny's reaction to the new reclining chairs I had demanded for the studio to put outback by the pool. I knew Sonny would appreciate a nice chair to relax on by the pool, I mean, who wouldn't? Only this had a bit of a twist. These chairs were printed with the poster for Mackenzie Falls, or to make it easier for your tiny, un-famous, brains...__**my **__face. __**Everywhere**__. _

I closed my eyes as I folded my now bronzed arms behind my head of perfect hair and I began to doze off under the warm sun when I was sprinkled in bits of freezing cold water. Startled I opened my eyes, unsurprised to see the Randoms cannon balling into the pool. _How immature. For the rest of them of course, for Sonny it was just cute. Stupid Cute._

I watched Sonny skip around and squeal happily as she splashed Grady with a heap of chlorinated water. _She looked hot. Extremely hot. Dare I say smoking?_ She wore a two piece, forest green bikini, fitting in all of the right places and the tones of green on the barely there two piece contrasted with her pale skin beautifully.

She was heaven right there, I watched enviously, maybe possessively, as the other actors on the poolside noticed Sonny's petite body and toothy grin. I hissed at them, furrowing my brows. Sending somewhat, caveman messages.

_She mine. Not yours_.

_Of course Sonny would never know that. Women fought for the Chadster. The Chadster didn't fight for women._

I was violently sidetracked from my trail of thought when Sonny's voice entered my ears.

"Good God Chad quit gawking" Said Sonny In a voice full of superiority as she giggled loudly.

My face quickly became flushed when I realized that I had removed my sunglasses and that Sonny had seen me watching her the entire time.

"What? No Sonny. No." I said, barely managing my shaky voice.

"What do you mean no Sonny no?" she said adding air quotes, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I was trying to read the label on your bikini, _obviously_." I said trying to make my quick, totally see-through lie, somewhat believable.

I watched as her face fell a little.

_What was she expecting me to say "Yes I was gawking at you, you gorgeous, irresistible, sweet girl, come over here and kiss me?"_

I quickly, mentally brushed away any ideas or thoughts of kissing Sonny as I noticed her obliviously, grab a reclining chair and lay down on my face.

_Instinctively I was angered, nobody lays down on the face of the greatest actor of our generation! Then I remembered it was Sonny, and that Sonny could lay down on my face any day of the week._

Once again I shooed away any ideas of Sonny kissing me or laying down on my face as I came back to the plan. I couldn't miss Sonny's reaction to the line I had been planning all week.

"So Sonny…" I called out to the chair merely a few feet away from mine.

"What do you want Chad?" she sighed, clearly relaxed on my face. Relaxed on me.

"I didn't know you moved so quickly in relationships.." I laughed

"What are you talking about Chad?" she sighed again, clearly, still unbothered.

"Well first you say I have a sparkly eye and now you're laying on me?" I chuckled loudly anxiously awaiting her reaction.

_Sonny, as if in slow motion looked down at what she was laying on and rested her head back on the chair. As if to content to care. Suddenly she stood up lightning fast, as if there were bees crawling all over the devilishly handsome chair._

"Chad! What the heck is this?" screeched Sonny deafeningly.

"Well…that, that's me… and just a few seconds ago that was you laying on me." I grinned, superiorly.

"Really Chad? Really?" I watched as an angered Sonny gathered up her bright yellow pool towel and stomped off into the studios.

The clad in swimwear, brunette, ran in to the studio she had grown to love, covering her lips with her hands, hiding what was obviously a smile.


	2. Vacation

_**Woohoo the second of forty two one-shots! I'm on a roll! If you noticed I'm trying to make them all from Chaddie's point of view :D Thanks, please R&R –iOutspoken. Also no bashing of Switzerland I just figured it was cold and that Chad wouldn't like it, also I was just getting into the Chad mindset. :P**_

_**2. Vacation**_

"What's wrong with you!?" I yelled out of my window at somebody riding a bike, I had almost hit them with my cherry red Mustang.

"Stupid Idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

_Chad Dylan Cooper can pay hospital bills, hitting whoever the heck that was really wasn't my concern, but hurt my baby over here, and __**that**__, that's a problem._

I bit back my tongue as my vision cleared up and whoever I almost hit turned out to be none other than Sonny Munroe.

_She flew by with a navy blue skirt flapping behind her. Not only was she riding her bike like she owned the whole state of California but she proceeded to do something extremely un-Sonny. _

She scowled as she flashed me a wildly inappropriate sign with her finger.

I sighed and chuckled just a little. _Who knew she was capable of being so mean? _

_At least today was our last day to film for a while. Every worker in the studio had three weeks off, away from the camera, the lights, and usually, any kind of script. I right turned into the Condor Studios' parking lot and I swiftly, but gently, parked the newest addition to my collection of "babies"._

Suddenly I felt a deep sadness. _Last day of work? Last day of chocolate fountain, last day of the mail guy Jeff/Josh/John?, last day of The Falls, and more importantly last day of Sonny for three weeks? _

_Surely I'd see her over the vacation…I mean really, I'd stalk her if I had to, and of course with this kind of money and fame, she'd never know, she'd think we coincidentally ran into each other._

I pulled out my keys and coolly checked my reflection in the rear view mirror. I clutched my chest and gasped in horror at the unknown figure behind me, and in my panic I failed to notice an angered Sonny behind me.

"What the heck Chad!" She yelped. "You could've hit me!"

"What? Sonny that was totally your fault, I mean I really don't know what you're stressing about."

"Everything's fine." I told her soothingly, walking up closely to her. I grinned as I heard her breathing speed up.

"The most important thing to me is that my love wasn't hurt." I answered grinning, stroking my precious Mustang

Suddenly Sonny blushed furiously, redness taking up the apples of her cheeks and even her tiny nose. She wrapped her arms around herself, a small smile playing on her face.

"I-I'm your l-" Sonny stuttered and murmured some words I didn't understand_. I continued my hourly ritual._

I quickly leaned into my car, planting a soft peck on the bumper.

"I love youuu" I whispered.

_Sonny watched in shock, maybe she was impressed? I wasn't sure because her eyes showed a variety of angry and disappointed expressions._

_She so wants me. _

"Oh and It's cool that you're okay too." I added nonchalantly.

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed together and she marched off.

_What just happened?_

_Aw Crap. She found out about the stalking plan. Damned Portlyn shouldn't have told her a thing. I'd still find her though during vacation and act all cool, say it was a coincidence…well unless she was going somewhere like Switzerland. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do places with names nearly as long as his._

_What the heck do they speak in Switzerland?_

_Switz? _

_A/N : Haha Switz XD please R&R! Thanks!_


	3. Airplane

_**A/N: Wooohoo third entry for Bhavana331's contest! :P PLEASE R&R XD! Thanks so much ! –iOutspoken**_

3. Airplane

_I caught my breath again for about the twentieth time since I had joined Sonny Munroe in a flight in first class to Wisconsin._

_I'm not too sure of how it happened but now Sonny was my girlfriend. I'm sure that squeaky blonde girl was involved somehow…_

_Sonny and I had been together for two months._

_She wanted me to meet her family. She already knew mine from the tabloids, and not to my surprise they really didn't want to meet her. They could care less, well except for mom, she always had a soft spot for me._

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper was never nervous. Ever. Not when filming with a live audience, Not when performing on stage, and never, ever when meeting new people._

_But these weren't your regular new people. These were people of the Sonny species if you know what I mean…I'd have to turn the charm on. _

_Could I stand it? Would I run away screaming, when I saw the mop of brown hair and toothy grins?_

My mind focused down on my arm when I realized Sonny was curled up around my arm, excitedly. She hadn't seen her family in months, the last thing I would do right now is ruin her joy and complain.

I watched her eyes flicker with delight and curiosity as a woman dressed similarly to my Mackenzie Falls uniform skipped over to where we were sitting and offered Sonny and I ice cream.

_I refused, these were the small things I did to maintain my "best actor of our generation figure" the littlest amount of fat would ruin my devilishly good looks, not to mention make me break out._

Sonny however, eagerly nodded her head and grinned at the kind server. As she nodded her loose curls bobbed up and down.

_She looked so stupidly cute. Stupid cute._

Sonny's wide smile slid off of her face the moment the women spun on her heel and left.

"Chad!" she said playfully scolding me, as she slapped my arm.

"Ow, what? what?" I asked exaggerating my role as the victim. I grabbed my arm and began to rub it.

"Chad…" She giggled slapping my other arm.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked now rubbing both arms. _Yes it looked like I was hugging myself._

Sonny laughed at the sight of my awkward self praises and whined.

"Chaaaad you have to have some ice cream! What's wrong do you not like ice cream?" She asked suddenly concerned and sympathetic.

_Sonny leaned in closely, flicking my earlobe and laughing. I could smell her strawberry lip balm and if it wasn't because we were surrounded by camera clad people I would've kissed her right there. _

"Sonny,

I said speaking slowly as if to a little girl

You have to understand, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do ice cream, much less the airplane kind, besides its full of fattiness, and stuff…"

Sonny chuckled loudly.

The woman clad in her almost Mack Falls uniform showed up and gracefully set down a large bowl of vanilla ice cream onto Sonny's tray.

Sonny's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Come on Chad you know you want tooo" she chirped, happily shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

I folded my arms and pouted. _Like a brat. A devilishly handsome brat, for one thing…_

Sonny frowned and piled her spoon up high with ice cream_. I was too distracted by the amusement in her liquid brown eyes when she began to tease me with it._

"Come on open up little Chaddykins! Come on! Come on!" She chirped laughing loudly as she waved the ice cream in front of my lips.

_I tried my hardest not to laugh but her face was too cute and she looked so determined._

"Choo Choo! The train is coming Chaddy! You better open up the gates to the station!" She sang in a baby voice.

_I chuckled and snatched the fat on a spoon away from her. I shoved it into my mouth and knew I would regret it later. Break outs, fat etcetera, but as long as it made Sonny happy I didn't mind too much._

_If it made her happy it made me happy. _

_And evidently…ice cream made me happy._


	4. Beach House

_A/N : Hello Readers! :D Thank you __**sonnycentral**__, __**Thecla**__, __**4everyoung**__, and __**Kylie Robbins**__ for reviewing this so far ____ Woooohoooo #4! _

_So again if you've noticed I'm going to try my __**bestest**__ to do these from Chad's POV I know I know it's a bit of a change for the contest but I figured…Something different would be nice? XD_

_I don't know… No dedications here :/ Also I must apologize for not updating my other stories but I'm really going to try to do another Sonnyella chappie between today and tomorrow also Chad With A Chance's last chapter will be up soon! I'm sorry for slacking :P._

_Disclaimer : Don't own SWAC or Havaianas ___

4. Beach House

I pulled up in my Mustang to the Beach House I'd be staying at for a week. _Mackenzie was kidnapped by some water obsessed psycho on Mackenzie Falls therefore no acting for The Chadster this week._

_I was free from all stress and pressure. No paparazzi, no ex girlfriends, no annoying little Dora, no parents, no…no Sonny. _

_Stupid, annoying Sonny._

I sighed happily as I felt the sun's warm rays caress my skin.

_Away from everyone and in a beach house? It didn't get much better than this._

_Just Chad Dylan Cooper and his maids, and cooks, and sometimes his driver…_

I grabbed my light amount of luggage and had my cook take it upstairs. I slipped off my Havaiana flip flops and felt instant relief at the smell of the cool wooden floors.

I walked upstairs to where my room was. It was odd being here alone, I usually brought friends but now the house felt…even a bit….creepy.

I ripped open my suitcase and scavenged through it until I found my red board shorts_. I mean I had come to a beach house right? Obviously, I was going to go to the beach…_

I pulled on my shorts and took a look at myself in my room's full length mirror.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are one hot stud" I told myself grinning. Running my fingers through my tangle free hair.

I coolly walked out to the beach. It was a brisk walk because my house was literally a beach house. _A house on the beach_.

I grabbed my Mack Falls poster towel and I set it down on a warm, dry, patch of sand. I watched, somewhat enjoying my scenery. There was a little boy and his family building sandcastles, a young girl lugging her dog around in a wagon and there was a patch of teenage girls in bikinis splashing about in the water. _My kind of scenery._

"CDC it is time to turn on the charm" I told myself nonchalantly.

I watched closely at the group of excited girls. Not to my surprise they watched closely in return.

_Is that Sonny?_

_I could've sworn I just saw Sonny…_

_That's Sonny right there, you fool! Go say hi! Anything!_

_Now because I think it's Sonny and I can't stand being around Sonny, I have to go over there and check if __**it is**__ Sonny._

I lifted my toned body off of my Mackenzie Falls towel and strutted over to where the girls had been skipping around.

_I watched one blonde nudge the other as two others squealed and one redhead… broke out into tears?_

I let my eyes adjust to each of their faces_. Not Sonny_.

The brunette I had been watching from afar wore a neon green swimsuit and a bright toothy smile, similar but never the same as Sonny's. I observed as the brunette turned out to be extremely cocky and walked over to me.

"Wanna join us for Volleyball, Chad?" she asked lightly touching my shoulder. _Where Sonny had so many times before._

I intentionally cringed backwards.

_Looks like Sonny, talks like Sonny and even acts just a bit like her. Not Sonny though, __**never going to be Sonny**__. I took a close look at her. Her nose was a bit crooked and her face was a freckly. She did hold a small resemblance to Sonny minus the nose and freckles. I shouldn't blame myself for thinking it was her…the similarity was even a bit scary._

"No thanks girls, I'll pass for today." I answered giving them each a quirky grin. Raising an eyebrow as one broke out into hysterics and another tried to comfort her.

_Nobody can resist the Chad charm._

I watched as a few emotionally stable girls pouted and said their goodbyes. I walked back to my towel where I flipped open to Tween Weekly magazine. _My face on the cover for the second edition in a row!_

I flipped past pages of useless articles.

"_Meet the real Teen Gladiators!" __**Stupid.**_

"_Win Tawni's signed lip balm!" __**Overrated.**_

"_What is Portlyn's biggest insecurity?" __**Already know**__._

"_Get to know Ms. Sonny Munroe!" _

_I hadn't seen this article. I admired, erm studied the picture Sonny had taken at her photo shoot. She sat on a red leather couch, with her long legs crossed. She wore a light blue, above the knee, denim dress and some ankle boots. She looked radiant. The article held things I had never known about Sonny before._

_The more I studied the article the more I began to wonder whether or not I wanted her here with me, and the more I thought about it the more I realized the girl on the beach didn't look a thing like Sonny. _

_What the heck was__** that**__ supposed to be?_

_Some sort of__** creepy**__ sign?_

A/N : Liked it? Please R&R! Love- iOutspoken!


	5. CPR

A/N: Please R&R :P I try to respond to every single comment 

5. CPR

I sat in class bored. _Again. Like I always was_. That is until Mackenzie Falls' class teacher told me that every adolescent in the studio would be sent to a mandatory CPR lesson and seminar.

Mr. Condor said this was important since he watched our competitor networks do the same.

I watched unfazed as our teacher ordered for everyone to stay in a single file line. I watched down the hall as I saw a very peppy Sonny Munroe also at the head of the line of Randoms. Soon enough we were all directed into the lunch room. However, for this little… "event" it had been cleared of all of its tables.

I observed as Marshal Pike tried to look important. Holding his microphone he called in two "CPR Specialists".

"Hello boys and girls of Condor Studios!" Yelped Marshal trying to sound cool.

I snickered as an angry Portlyn yelled out "Hey! Why are we doing this anyways?"

_I laughed when Marshal flinched in confusion and continued speaking. Probably wondering why the heck he was doing this_.

"So, Uh…" I watched as he tugged on his collar and began to sweat. No wonder he didn't act, he hated being in the spotlight. _I however, loved it._

_I stood up from the crowd of actors and walked onto the Commissary's newfound stage._

_I smirked at that pathetic guy that Sonny and her friends call a boss and I snatched the paper in his hands away from him. _

Looking over it quickly I began to speak. Not before doing this though.

"CDC in the house!" I yelled as the crew from Mack Falls whooped and hollered, I grinned as I watched Sonny Munroe roll her eyes and whisper something to Blondy. _Probably something about how I'm the mayor of Jerkylslovakia. I loved pushing her buttons, it's just way too fun._

I read over Marshals "script" once more.

"Okay guys so basically we all have to learn CPR…"

I flipped the page and read the rest.

"And we have to pair up into two's, one boy one girl" I added, smirking as a few of those idiot Teen Gladiators hollered.

"Wait..wait…" I added.

"Thanks a lot Marshal." I added sarcastically.

I scowled as I read a few pairs off of a _**pre-selected**_ list _I smirked as I realized that Dora wasn't on here. She was too young to take the class and it wasn't a life skill she'd need until god one less "bad one" to have to kiss. Erm…perform CPR to. Oh please, everybody knows that a CPR is an excuse to make out._

"Nico, Portlyn" I watched Portlyn cross her arms and scowl as Nico punched the air in front of him happily.

_Can you say freeeeak?_

"Grady, uhmm..Janine?" _**(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the name of his pig! XD)**_

I watched the creep smile and squeal "Yes!"

_Can you say bigger freeeeeak?_

_Finally I got to the names that mattered._

"Devon, Sonny." I scowled.

_Stupid Devon. Devon was going to kiss Sonny, or the other way around even._

I turned around and threatened Marshal

"Isn't there anyway to change partners?" I asked meanly.

"Well Chad unless you're paired up with a pig, there is no excuse, the head honcho said not to change the pairings."

_I frowned and huffed in anger, balling my hands into fists as I had already read my own pairing to myself. I angrily dropped the paper onto the floor and stepped on it._

Marshal reached down and grabbed it and read aloud.

"Chad, Tawni." I looked out onto the crowd and smirked. I wasn't sure if it was because of my pairing or because of hers but Sonny's usually bright, happy face, had a huge scowl plastered onto it.

_She so wanted to be my partner. _

I grimaced as I walked over to my partner, Blondy, I carefully observed Sonny, furious to see that she was not awkward or hesitant about CPR with Devon.

"This is a test, boys on the ground, belly up, girl's we'd like to see what you think CPR is."

I hesitantly laid down as I watched Sonny from the corner of my eye she didn't seem uncomfortable with the situation at all.

I looked around myself, watching as girls from the studio performed what they thought CPR was. _I was more than happy and shocked to see that Blondy over here had no intention of saving me. I didn't even want to know her idea of CPR._

"So are you going to save me or what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ew no, mark my words, _I_ am Tawni Hart and Tawni Hart does _not_ save people, CPR is such an ugly thing to perform I'd much rather sing the teapot song!"

I ignored the now singing blonde as I watched Sonny. _She was the only girl in the room that looked like she knew what she was doing. She gently opened up Devon's airway as she lifted his chin. Smiling as she did. She then leaned into him, listening for breathing. I hate that guy. I really do. I'll have him killed off in a mysterious ballooning accident, that's for sure. _

_Sonny even seemed a little bit excited for this next step. Suddenly Sonny reached over to his nose and pinched it with one hand, holding his head up with the other when she leaned in and this next part happened as if by slow motion. Everyone knows what comes after the nose pinching._

Again, the following happened almost as if in slow-motion, I ran off of the mucky floor and pulled down the fire alarm, smirking at the thought that my sly plan had worked.

Nobody seemed to notice_ I_ was the one that had pulled it, when I suddenly yelled "Fire!!!!!"

_A nor sad nor happy Sonny came over to me. Walking at a relaxed pace, the same as I was. Unlike the people screaming around us, she knew the fire wasn't real._

"What was that for?" She asked, smirking _MY_ signature smirk.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." I grinned leaving the room in a mad dash to avoid Sonny for a while.


	6. Fireworks

_**A/N: Sixth one! Yay! Also to all of you confused people, for one thing, these are one shots of Chad flirting/thinking about/being with Sonny. This is not a full formed story.**_

_**Also, they do not have any relation to one another. Please R&R thanks! –iOutspoken Also! These are not actual ways to charm Sonny, just examples of how he does, any questions, comments? Leave a review behind pleasssse!**_

6. Fireworks

I sat in the lunch room surrounded by my cast, licking my lips as I took a bite out of "The Chad." _Mmmm….delicious. Best sandwich I've ever had. I watched as my cast agreed._

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper was always the best, whether it was in the form of a mouth watering sandwich or in the form of a gorgeous teenage heartthrob I always blew everyone around me out of the water._

_I watched the table of loud Randoms as they all laughed together._

_Pssh. Immature._

_I observed them carefully as they all took a deep breath and sighed, biting into their Granico sandwiches. I watched their faces one by one._

Nico tried to hide his look of disgust by smiling, at least he was trying to be proud of that crappy sandwich.

_How pathetic._

Dora cringed and yelled "Evil! Evil" as she threw it at a passing Teen Gladiator. I would assume that she didn't like it.

_Creepy little kid…_

Tawni got up and screamed "I thought you told me this had expensive and pretty stuff in it!"

_No comment._

Grady took another bite from his sandwich and smiled joyfully, sighing in delight and patting his stomach.

_Ew._

And lastly but not least, Sonny took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of some iced tea. Not to my surprise her deep brown eyes bulged out and she began panicking.

Everybody was too engulfed in their own disgust to notice Sonny's. She started panicking. Pointing at her throat and coughing loudly, flailing her arms around.

_Wow. That Sonny Munroe, she is so full of grace._

_Wait, oh god! Sonny's choking! And out of at least thirty actors packed into the commissary I was the only one to notice._

I ran over to her side, grateful the my producer had forced me to learn the Heimlich Maneuver so that it always looked more real on Mackenzie Falls.

I ran over behind Sonny

"Sonny, I'm going to help okay?" I told her in a trying to be soothing voice, however though I couldn't keep the panic from touching my own tone.

I stood behind Sonny and I wrapped my arms around her waist. _Despite of her choking spasm, and my attempt to help, she slapped my hands off, making muffled sounds. Who didn't want to touch Chad Dylan Cooper?! _

"Do you _want_ to die?" I yelled at her.

I watched as she raised one eyebrow and wrapped my arms around her waist. _I held on tightly, wishing we could've done this in a more romantic scenery._

I squeezed her abdomen, worried as her gentle cough lessened and she turned around, still in my arms and smiled.

"Thanks Chad." She grinned toothily.

"Wait, wait, what just happened…? Were you not just choking on the disgusting thing Grady and Nico call a sandwich?" I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms, _what was this another episode of Celebrity Practical Joked?_

"Oh well I really appreciate that you came to my rescue, but I think I was only choking on ice. From my iced tea… It uhm, melted." Said Sonny awkwardly, staring down at my arms around her waist.

"Girls around the world would line up to have me, The Chad Dylan Cooper's, arms around her waist, squeezing, practically hugging them, and you come over and tell me you were choking on ice?" I asked, dumbfounded, but grinning, however though, not letting go of my grip.

"Uh, yeah." Said Sonny sheepishly.

_Stupid Cute._

I leaned back, arms around her waist still, scoffing.

"Uh, yeah? Is it Sonny?" I asked, placing one hand on my chest in dismay.

"You know what Chad…"

She began, trying to place her hands on her hips and stomp. _She couldn't though, my hands were blocking, her hands from any of her usual "angry" body language_.

Instead she placed her hands on top of mine, on top of her waist.

_I swear I felt fireworks. Wow. What a cliché. Ew Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do clichés. Chad Dylan Cooper, erm…makes clichés._

Grinning sheepishly she continued.

"Nobody, told you to come over here and save me, the ice would've melted at some point." She laughed beautifully, leaning into me for a hug.

_She looked up at me, holding her breath._

_Was she going to kiss me?_

_Gooooo Chaaad! I heard my inner Chad yell._

She grabbed my face and stared.

_Of course she was going to kiss me, who doesn't wanna kiss Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation, and world-known teen heartthrob?_

She gently patted my cheek, and backed away, gently taking my arms off her waist.

_The light in her eyes dimmed and she looked somewhat regretful._

"Maybe next time Cooper." She smirked leaving the commissary.

_I'd have to say, she learned from the best._

_A/N : LIKE IT? LOVE IT? R&R!! pleaseee! This idea came to me as I choked on ice from my own iced tea XD haha!_


	7. Please Understand

Author's Note:

Hey you guys! It's iOutspoken here just to let you know…… That I won't be continuing my "41 Ways To Cleverly Charm A Brunette." I haven't had the time to continue writing and now when I checked for Bhavana331's word list for the contest they weren't there.  I assume she ended the contest and I didn't know? So I want your guises opinions…..

I will be changing the description, since obviously it doesn't apply to "Bhavana331"'s contest any longer, the name will remain the same though.

Should I continue this and just make up my own words?

Should I quit now since the contest ended?

Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you haven't read my other work….please go check it out. :P

-Lots of love, iOutspoken


End file.
